The present invention relates to a rough service incandescent lamp, more particularly, to a flexible arbor comprising a stainless steel member that joins the stem press and the filament mounting structure in such manner as to improve the shock capability of the rough service incandescent lamp.
Incandescent lamps find various industrial applications that require the lamp to withstand a sufficient amount of shock such as that which may be experienced with usage of such a lamp with a drop cord fixture at auto repair facilities. Such incandescent lamps are typically provided with a ruggedized filament mounting structure. It is desired that means be provided for arranging the filament mounting structure within the incandescent lamp so as to allow the filament to be subjected to increased shock impacts without causing any failure of the filament.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide means for arranging the filament mounting structure within the incandescent lamp that increases the shock withstanding capabilities of the filament.